evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Caira Diaz
Caira Diaz specialty is healing her fellow Hunters with her dual-mode grenade launcher and providing a speed utility to help catch or escape from the monster. The grenade launcher can produce high amounts of healing or low to moderate amounts damage through damage over time debuffs. Caira is the last medic revealed for the main game. With Caira on your team, you will get to the Monster faster, do more damage, and stay alive longer. Biography :"She's smart. She's funny. I like her. Don't tell her I said that." : —Abe Caira’s love of science landed her the opportunity to join a Celestial Advanced Survey Team. Once she left Earth, however, her parents disowned her for not joining the family firm. This doesn’t seem to have fazed her in the slightest - after all, who cares about being ultra rich when there’s new places to go to meet new animals attempting to eat your face off? She attained two Master's degrees, though that wasn't enough to actually get her position at Catalog, implying that she had to fight for it. The only hunter from Earth, Caira Diaz is also the only person on Shear with any hope of figuring out what the Monsters are, where they come from, and what they want. Given enough time, everyone believes she’ll find the answers. But there are only five days until the last evac ship leaves, and she’ll spend most of that time hunting Monsters. One can only imagine the confusion at the weapons lab when Caira put in her order for a Grenade Launcher that shoots both Napalm and Healing rounds. As a qualified combat medic, she thoroughly enjoys both saving lives and setting stuff on fire. Her Adrenaline Field is also the perfect pick-me up for an all-night hunt.http://evolvCategory:CharactersCategory:HuntersCategory:Medic Classegame.com/about/hunters/medic/caira Personality Caira is usually excitable, earnest, and a fast talker. Coming from Earth, some characters regard her as stuck-up, but in reality, she is just smart and knows her science. Around some characters, though, her personality can change - for example, she is very sullen and cold when speaking to Kala. When the time calls for it, Caira can become serious especially when speaking to Cabot or Parnell about the Monster's origins. In general, however, Caira is a likeable, friendly person who, like many of the other Hunters, finds joy in killing Monsters and some hostile wildlife. Weapons and Equipment Grenade Launcher The Dragon Arms Celestial Survey Multifire Grenade Launcher is a rare and expensive grenade launcher, intended to defend survey teams against new wildlife on newly discovered worlds, through easy shifting of ammunition types. Caira, however, loaded it with two specific grenades: *'Napalm grenades' explode on impact, dealing damage over time to nearby targets. *'Healing grenades' release radial blasts of healing energy for both Caira and her teammates. ' Napalm Grenade Launcher' * Damage Per Shot: 40 * Damage over time: 20 per second for 2 seconds * Fire rate: 75 rounds per minute * Reload time: 3 seconds * Capacity: 5 shots * Explosion Radius: 4 meters ' Healing Grenade Launcher' * Healing: 125 * Healing (incapped) 190 * Healing (self) 60 * Fire rate: 75 rounds per minute * Reload time: 3 seconds * Capacity: 5 shots * Explosion Radius: 8 meters 'Acceleration Field' Her Acceleration Field generates an adrenaline-boosting field around her, dramatically increasing her movement speed, as well as that of any teammates around her. She will activate it from behind her teammates, pushing them forward. It can also be used for a tactical retreat or to regroup with the team if she gets separated from them. * 13.5 second duration * 60 second cooldown * 15 meter radius * 40% speed increase * 50% additional jump height Class Ability: Healing Burst * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Range: 15 meters * Heal (other): 350 * Heal (self): 350 * Heal (incapped): 300 Note: Caira's Healing Burst, although healing instantly, has a 0.5 second "discharge time" when the gauge is depleting instead of recovering, bringing the actual cooldown to 20.5 seconds. Downed: Acthamner Pistol * Used only when downed * 900 rounds per minute * .4 second shot interval * 1.8 second reload * 16 damage per shot * 27 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with 20% of the key value. Tactics * Make sure to use all of your weapons, equipment, and abilities. Swap between them as needed so that your team has the best possible chance of success. * Your healing grenades have a small area of effect that surpasses all barriers - target ledges and small pieces of terrain when you don't have direct line of sight. You can heal yourself by shooting the ground in front of you! * As a medic, you should prioritize your healing grenades over your napalm in order to fulfill your role. The napalm grenade's damage is not impressive enough for you to stop healing. If you still want to deal some damage, switch to napalm when healing grenades run out, fire one, and immediately switch back. * Standing at a elevated location will help you keep line of sight to your teammates and make it easier to land your healing grenades. * The range and arc of Napalm Grenades makes them an excellent tool for denying food to the monster. * Try to stay out of the monsters line of sight and force it to use traversals to come to you. This will make dodging it much easier with your Acceleration Field. * When chasing, start the Acceleration field from the back of the party to make sure no one gets left behind. * Practice hitting your allies in the air with the healing grenades. This will help them to stay alive longer. Weaknesses * Napalm and Healing Grenades have a parabolic trajectory, so new players will have to aim above the horizontal and predict a target's path when it is far away. * Acceleration Field increases ground movement speed, and will not increase a character's speed while they are airborne. When you are travelling Caira on your team, save your fuel for after the Acceleration Field wears off. As a Monster, knocking hunters into the air or forcing them to fly off the ground denies the full use of Acceleration Field. * Because of the travel speed of the Healing Grenades, it is possible for a Monster to intercept them before they reach their target so that Caira is unable to heal her team. Relationships with other hunters * Abe: It's likely that Abe has a crush on her, though it's unknown whether or not she returns that crush. The two of them have a tendency to playfully needle each other, though Abe is irritated when she accidentally napalms him. He greatly respects her intelligence, though, and is willing to listen to her theories on the Monsters. He also displays a softer side towards her, advising her to get sleep and not overwork herself. Abe makes fun of Caira for not knowing what a tire is, as they are not used on Earth. * Crow: While not speaking much with each other, the two seem interested in each other's gear and background, evidenced by the conversations where Caira questions his weapons and Gobi's acquisition, and vice versa. Caira appears to find Crow funny, laughing at his acute, well-placed sarcasm. * Jack: He's evidently interested in her, but Caira dislikes it when he uses his superhero voice on her, threatening to not heal him in combat if he keeps it up. She also threatened to launch napalm grenades at him and worse when he guessed her age to be 30 and then 35 respectively. * Bucket: She and the robot like to discuss about science and her theories about the monsters. Bucket often inquires Caira about her research, which she is more than happy to oblige. * Sunny: The two of them get along very well. Caira agrees with Sunny hating to kill the wildlife, and both of them make the exception towards tyrants, megamouths and carnivorous plants. Sunny also asked about Caira's past and how she ended up on Shear, fighting monsters. * Griffin: Griffin likes her because she hasn't seen any of his movies and doesn't idolise him as a result, even though Caira is very aware of his fame. * Maggie: She used to think that Caira was a stuck-up rich girl, due to the way she talks, but then she realized that she was just so smart that she's used to talking like that. Maggie asked Caira about what Earth is like and Caira tells her that it's kinda boring. Caira sees Maggie as a cynical person when Maggie stated that poor people on Earth are a waste of space. Caira also likes Daisy the Trapjaw and thinks she's adorable. * Val: Though the two medics never interact in-game, Caira seems competitive with Val, and occasionally voices the opinion that the Healing field is superior to Val's Medgun. *Kala Kapur: Caira seems to be cautious of Kala's monster genes and gives her 14 days where she will either die or turn into a monster. Caira is frustrated that her research on the monsters hasn't progressed as far as Kala's research. It seems Caira almost sees Kala as an abomination - treating her with cold, dismissive remarks regularly on the Laurie-Anne. In some cases, Caira even refuses to speak with her and often gets other Hunters to speak for her. She was one of the first who voted to throw Kala off of the ship, though according to Lennox, Caira does not hate Kala because of her infection - she's afraid of the Monster's that she will spawn after her, which unsurprisingly, she was right to worry about. Screenshots 23Caira.png Caira.png Caira heals Cabot.png Parnell, Caira, Cabot, Abe.png 2K Evolve caira adrenalinefield.jpg 1397388 386525171505916 2966081299537558882 o.png ResizedCaira.jpg 2K_Evolve_Caira2.jpg cairawallpaper2.png|Caira Elite Skin Featured Video Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_Caira_the_Medic Evolve_–_Caira_Gameplay_Video Trivia *Caira is voiced by the multitalented Fryda Wolff, who also worked on Evolve as a Sound Designer and the voice of the tutorial. * Early in development, Caira was supposed to be a miner. http://www.twitch.tv/evolvegame/v/13101381 References